Wrongs Righted
by amberdragon
Summary: Will discovers that it is Jack, and not Elizabeth, that he wants. Not sure where this is going to lead yet, but it should get interesting. SLASH.
1. Old to New

Wrongs Righted  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could steal the movie, the actors, and the set, Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me.maybe one day I'll make a lot of money and buy it.  
  
Warning: This story contains slash and deserves its rating so if you for some reason don't know that "R" means restricted or you decided that the link was pretty but you don't really want to be here, go back now  
  
**~*~**  
  
Will Turner opened his eyes in response to the sunlight streaming down onto his pillow through a small gap in the shutters. Warm Caribbean air caressed his skin and cool sheets hugged his body, the combination of elements making him feel tranquil. Elizabeth lay a little ways off, still sleeping peacefully. This is paradise, Will thought to himself. Or at least I thought it would be while I was still roaming the high seas with Captian Jack Sparrow. Jack. Will hadn't seen the pirate since when he had set him free from the gallows, and ever since that day it had been the pirate-and not the girl sleeping next to him-that occupied his every thought.  
  
My life was going to be perfect, Will thought. I spent so much time rescuing Elisabeth because I was in love with her, right? Not the pirate. I risked my life for the girl. I protected her from invincible pirates. For what?  
  
Will groaned. This was getting to be too much to handle. After many morning's ponderings similar to this one, he was coming to grips with the fact that all he really wanted was to be on the Black Pearl sailing god knows where with Jack. Not stuck in some small colonized town with the tedious job of a blacksmith. And the ironic thing was this was what he had wanted for most of his teenage and adult life. To work for himself, and be married to Elizabeth.  
  
Frustration pushed out the calm that Will had felt moments before. Fists clenched, jaw tense, a mix of anger and desperate sadness in his deep brown eyes. He would have to tell her. Will knew that he couldn't live with so many lies, and as much as Elizabeth had done and sacrificed for him, she was not the one who held the key to his heart anymore.  
  
As not to disturb the contently sleeping woman next to him, Will silently slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of black breaches made out of a light fabric (the weather did not allow for anything warmer). He quickly splashed a bit of cold water on his face to fully wake his body and then crept silently downstairs to procure some sort of breakfast.  
  
Half an hour later, Will was still sitting at the small wooden table in the kitchen, holding an untouched mug of tea and trying to think of some way he could break the news to Elizabeth more easily, when he heard her rise and come down the stairs. She entered into the kitchen still in her white nightgown with her hair disheveled and her face flushed from sleep. The woman smiled when she saw Will, the same way she had smiled at him for months now, but he only briefly acknowledged her and went back to staring into the depths of his tea.  
  
"What is the matter, Will?" she asked with concern. He looked up and smiled wanly. "There is something that I need to confess to you. Come sit down and have some tea."  
  
Will fumbled for a way to begin. "I.I.well, that is, I.IthinkthatIloveJack" he said in a rush. "I am so sorry. Either way, I will do everything in my power to make you happy."  
  
Elizabeth's jaw dropped open and she set down her own mug on the table forcefully. "I knew pirates were not to be trusted! Now that horrible Jack Sparrow is going to take you away from me! This is all his fault." Will sadly shook his head. "I regret then that you cannot trust me, then, for I am a pirate at heart."  
  
Regretting that this had worked out so badly with Elizabeth, Will knew that the best thing would be to leave. It would spare both of them the pain and uneasy words that would otherwise have to be spoken. Not to mention the angry responses he would most likely get from her father, the Governor, and the Commodore. He quickly packed a few extra pairs of clothes, a dagger, some coins, and a loaf of bread into a sack, and left a note for Elizabeth explaining once again how sorry he was that it had turned out this way, and that he hoped she had a good life. Preparations done, Will threw on a white shirt, stockings and shoes, and his sword, and he was off.  
  
Down at the harbor, Will fought his way through the people that crowded the dock towards the man who was in charge, and asked him if there was a ship here that would be leaving for Tortuga soon-where he hoped to find Jack. The man looked down the scrawling list in his book, jumped in surprise and fear, and then gave a half nod. He leaned over to Will and began to whisper in fear. "N..no idea h.how it got in t.there, I did not w.write it down, Tortuga you said? W.well not sure if I should let a well respectin' citizen such as yourself anywhere near the likes of him but supposedly the.the.B.Black Pearl is harbored here.and that's where they be goin' next."  
  
Will's heart jumped a beat when the man beside him mentioned the Black Pearl. Jack here in Port Royale? It was too good to be true, more than coincidence, still it was a dream come true. The man pointed him further down the dock and wished Will good luck.  
  
The Black Pearl loomed up in front of Will, and he was beginning to have second thoughts. What if Jack didn't want him tagging along on his newly found freedom? He would probably be more of a hindrance than a help on board, and from all the stories of brothels that Jack would laughingly tell, Will felt sure that his love wasn't returned. But he had come this far. He had broken it off with Elizabeth, packed, come down here and found the ship-almost like it was him that Jack and the crew were here for. With a deep breath, Will started up the gangplank.  
  
Once he reached the top, Will lightly jumped down onto the deck of the ship. The crew was too busy loading rum and singing drunkenly into the sunlight to notice the stranger that had just come on board. A solitary figure sat on a wooden box at the other end of the deck, staring out at the shimmering sea with khol lined eyes. A red bandana tied back unruly black dreadlocks with a collection of colorful objects hanging from them. Jack! Will's heart leaped for the second time that day. Slowly, Will crept across the deck and up behind the pirate while unsheathing his sword. Pressing its sharp tip into Jack's lower back, Will calmly said, "And what might a pirate such as yourself be doing in Port Royale?"  
  
Oblivious to the sword in his back, Jack spun around, recognizing the voice behind him. "Will!" The two men embraced heartily. Then, Jack stepped back, bowed in his uniquely cocky way, and said, "Couldn't keep yourself away, now could you lad?"  
  
Both noticed but did not admit the second meaning in this simple enough phrase.  
  
**~*~**  
  
R&R  
  
I'm somewhat pleased with how that turned out, and I will be more tempted to write the next chapter sooner if I get more reviews. Hint. Hint. 


	2. A New Challenge

Wrongs Righted  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could steal the movie, the actors, and the set, Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me. Maybe one day I'll make a lot of money and buy it.  
  
Warning: This story contains slash and deserves its rating so if you for some reason don't know that "R" means restricted or you decided that the link was pretty but you don't really want to be here, go back now  
  
"Couldn't keep yourself away, now could ya lad?" Jack inquired with a smirk.  
  
Will smiled, the truth could be kept until later, when they were in more private conditions. For now he replied with a joking, "Then how came it that you are the one who sailed all the way back to Port Royale, where I live?"  
  
"Aw, come now, you know as well as I, the Pearl makes her own decisions as to our course most times," Jack joked. He took an inquiring look at the bundle that Will was holding. "Is that fer me?"  
  
Will swatted him with the satchel and gave him a reproving look. "No." Then Will's face truly turned serious and in a quite voice told Jack he had left Elizabeth.  
  
Jack's grin faded a little as he took in this bit of news. Then the twinkle returned to his eyes as he drawled, "So that's why ya came on board the Pearl. You require some pleasant company in Tortuga.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elizabeth stormed through the house, knocking over chairs and other various objects on her way. She loved Will. She had given up the prospect of money, power, and good standing in society just to be with him. Didn't he realize that? But he didn't. He had simply blurted out that he loved that godforsaken and dastardly pirate, and run off to god knows where. Of course she had a hunch as to where that would be. Right into the arms of Sparrow. A grimace appeared on the usually calm face of Elizabeth. She could not let Will go and ruin his life because he was obsessed with adventure. She had to do something.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
On board the Black Pearl, affairs were of a much happier nature. After talking to Jack at length about fictional complications in Elizabeth and his relationship, Will had been permitted to come aboard as a member of the Pearl's crew. As Will had little experience actually manning a ship, he had been put to the task of cleaning, repairing, and making weapons for the crew, and this was the task that currently occupied him. However, blacksmithing had always been a mindless task for Will so as he sat down to his new job, he felt his mind begin to wander to a certain handsome pirate captain.  
  
He had told Elizabeth that he loved Jack. And that was a very true statement. The only problem was, Jack acted as if Will was only a friend and brother, with no romantic interest. Of course he had his episodes of calling Will a eunuch and teasing him about various other things, but that was just Jack's personality, nothing more. Now that he was actually here, Will didn't have any inkling of what he should do. Or if it was even worth it to tell Jack why he had really sought out the Black Pearl.  
  
Sighing and setting down a hammer and the sword he was repairing, Will climbed up the stairs to catch some fresh Caribbean air and watch the goings on. Reaching a convenient box he sat down and observed a small disturbance on the lower deck. Deciding to get a closer look, Will came down the stairs and approached the crowd. What he saw made him clench his fists and bite his lip. There was Jack. And someone else. Someone who had his arm protectively around Jack's waist.  
  
Trying to keep his surprise and anger in control, Will approached the couple. Jack caught his eye, smiled, and waved him over, not understanding the feeling behind those spheres.  
  
"Will! Come here lad, I want you to meet someone. This is Blue Morrson...we go back a long ways. He's going to be coming with us on this voyage. We have some business to attend to."  
  
As Jack said business, he winked at Will, and Will's heart sunk. So it was as he had feared; Jack had become involved with someone while Will had been wasting away his time with Elizabeth in this bloody town. He knew that Jack had just been flirting more when he came on board, as much as he had wanted to think then that there might have been some chance of mutual feelings. So much for that now. Jack had been claimed and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
R&R  
  
So sorry that it took me this long to update...I promise I'll be better hangs head in shame 


End file.
